theaquabatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Making An Anti-Negativity Helmet
Materials Originally Posted by Bandit: If you live near a surf/dive shop, usually they'll sell you scraps of neoprene for MAAD cheap. I got a sheet that was probably bigger than 50x80 for LESS than $10, so only go to aleeda if you're not near scrap neoprene, and if you really can't afford the $10 of scrap neoprene it'll cost you, then yeah, go for the duct tape or volley ball. Originally Posted by Jordy: I used the souls of 1000 virgins, and some duct tape. Originally Posted by Baron Von Ottobat: Go to Aleeda.com, there you can purchase sheets of neoprene. (which is what the helmets and masks are made of) The right stuff is 1 sided 2mm thick and $45.00 for a sheet that measures 50"x80". Methods Originally Posted by mikeyskas: what i did is i took a foam volley-ball and i cut it open and took just the foam part, i then formed it into a helmet shape, then just spray paint it wat ever color you wish Originally Posted by penguinbat: I know this isn't a high-quality deal, but I actually made mine of out duct tape. I had short hair so i just put a ring around the top of my head (sticky out...) and then covered the sticky side with the sticky side of another ring, so that no glue was exposed. from there i made arcs from one side to the other... and when i had a little "cap" i made it longer in the back and put the little "widow's peak" in the front. it's not immaculate... but if money's an issue it isn't bad. Originally Posted by Jordy: Ryan Booth made a pretty sweet one out of the hood of a hoodie. I'd find an old one without a pointy top and do it like that. Originally Posted by Bandit: Then your best bet is to trace a friend's helmet, or get one of the kind boardies with an official helmet (not me; i'm without a legit helmet) to trace the panels individually and scan them (scale) for you, and then cut those out of the neoprene, and just sew them. I sewed mine by hand because i had too thick neoprene for a machine, but i'm not even sure i would trust a sewing machine to NOT destroy the neoprene, but if you're ballsy, use a zig-zag stitch across the seams. My biggest regret is getting neoprene that was too thick, and being terrible at sewing. Originally Posted by Nick Sucks: its just neoprene. I bought one but when I got it I realized that it would be so easy to make. All you need is a sheet of neoprene and a sewing machine or needle and thread I guess and some scissors. basically just try and find a close-up pic of one of the helmets. Its only 3 cut pieces of neoprene sewn together. I think it'd be pretty easy Originally Posted by AWESOME LAD: this is an amazing tutorial I found on instructables. Anti Negativity Helmet Tutorial Orignally Posted by Dave-Edge: Update instructables thought it would be a good idea to chardge people for there service to view pdfs. If anyone has them saved please help and link or upload them here. To add anything to this, post here: The Aquabats Message Board Costume Help Category:Costume Help